ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Tours: A Kingdom Hearts Adventure (Disneyland Park) Canada Version
This is The Disneyland Park in Canada Version of Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventure Which Featured Kingdom Hearts, Nickelodeon and More Including Captain Rex (RX-24) and G2 Droids from The Original Disneyland Version of Star Tours. Unlike Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland Paris Version of This Attraction, It Will Have Different Storylines and More. (This Version Takes Place After Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded) Plot Captain Rex (AKA RX-24) is Back on This Newer Version of Star Tours, But This Time He Took You to Disney & Non Disney Worlds and Also Chased by Villains led by Prince Charming (from Shrek the Third) and Kahmunrah (from Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian). Characters/Droids C-3PO R2-D2 RX-24 (Captain Rex) ROX-N F-22 F-23 F-24 Tom Morrow Johnny 5 G2-9T G2-4T R2-D7 R2-MK SK-Z38 DL-X2 Dan Android T3 R5-D2 Lady Droid P6 S4 Max the Trimaxion Drone Ship WRG-1618 Aly San San AC-38 Other Characters Unidentified Space Tours Droid Supervisor (Mon Calamari) Officer Zzzzyxxx Dr Nigel Channing Out of Service Droids Kermit the Frog Perry the Platypus Snoopy Woodstock 3T-RNE Items Bagpipes Linus' Blanket Genie's Lamp (From Aladdin) Sora's Keyblade Buzz Lightyear and Several Squeeze Toy Aliens (From Toy Story) Madame Leota (From the Haunted Mansion) Krabby Patty Unbirthday Cake Glass Slipper Enchanted Rose Football equipment adorned with Epcot's The Living Seas logo Ally Dawson's Songbook (From Austin & Ally) Tori Vega's PearBook 4 (From Victorious) V.I.N.C.E.N.T. (From The Black Hole) WALL-E (From WALL-E) A HP Laptop A Souvenir Goofy Hat (which G2-9T mistakes for a Jar Jar Binks hat) Mickey Mouse Gloves Stitch and His Cousins (From Lilo & Stich) An Ewok Winnie the Pooh Storybook Jiminy Cricket's Journal King Triton's Trident Voice Cast Anthony Daniels as C-3PO Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) Patrick Warburton as AC-38 Tom Fitzgerald as G2-4T Mike West as G2-9T Allison Janney as Aly San San Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas Willa Holland as Aqua Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Demi Lovato as Herself Kelly Hu as Stacy Tom Kenny as Spongebob Sqaurepants Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls Jim Cummings as Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa the Snake, King Louie and Colonel Hathi Marc Thompson as Shark Veronica Taylor as Sheep Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Bobble and Carl Wheezer Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Tara Strong as Kitty "Hello Kitty" White, Timmy Turner, Poof Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Raven Symone as Iridessa America Ferrera as Fawn Lucy Lui as Silvermist Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta Jeff Bennett as Clank and Merlin Pamela Adlon as Vidia Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Daran Norris as Cosmo Susan Blakeslee as Wanda Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Wallace Shawn as Tom Morrow 2.0 Frank Welker as Jabberjaw, Dumbo, Elliot, Scooby Doo, Aracuan Bird, Salty the Seal, Animals, Creature and Alien Vocal Sounds Alyson Stoner as Herself Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Chelsea Staub as Herself Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 James Arnold Taylor as Prince Charming Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah Victoria Justice as Herself Eric Idle as Dr. Nigel Channing Araina Grande as Cat Valentine Laura Marono as Ally Dawson Trivia The Entrance of Disneyland Park in Canada Version of This Attraction Will Be Based Off Tokyo Disneyland's Star Tours and Including the Exit as Well. The Droid Rooms Will Be Bigger. Captain Rex (RX-24) Will Be the Pilot Still on The Gummi Ship 3000. Starspeeders 1000 and 3000 Still Be in the Attraction, But More Gummi Ships from Kingdom Hearts Video Game Series. The Attraction Will Have the Similar Post-Show from Tokyo Disneyland's Star Tours. This Version of The Ride Takes Place After The Old Star Tours, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. In the queue of the Droid Rooms, you can see a model of Kermit the Frog, Snoopy, Woodstock and Perry the Platypus made out of spare parts when you get to the overhead conveyer belt. During the First Queue Area of This Attraction, The Clips and Footages are Going to Be from The Timekeeper, America the Beautiful and Magic Carpet Around the World is Seen. References of Disneyland's Flight to the Moon and Original Star Tours Will Be Appear and Heard. On Captain Rex, a bright red tag can be seen attached to his torso. The tag says "Warning! Remove before Flight". This tag is a reference to similar labels placed on some aircraft parts. Captain Rex's Line is Now Saying That "Now what's the matter? Oh no! Comets" Instead of "Now what's the matter? Comets? Comets!" Category:Disneyland Resort (Canada)